


A Tiny Drabble-thing

by astudyincastiel



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda (Cartoon 1989)
Genre: Gen, Triforce, Triforce of Wisom, look i honestly don't even know, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyincastiel/pseuds/astudyincastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link contemplates his options?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Drabble-thing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.
> 
> Spat this out 9 years ago, probably in a fit of insanity and nostalgia.

Sometimes, late at night, when he woke to imagined noises, and after he'd reflexively searched the room for threats, Link seriously considered asking the Triforce for help. It was, after all, the Triforce of Wisdom, so if anything would have some advice for him, it would be that.

He would stare at it from his seat on the edge of his bed, telling himself that he'd ask in a minute...or two or three, but he never did. He couldn't.

What if it laughed at him? What if it told Zelda what he'd asked? What if he didn't like the answer it gave him? He wasn't normally one to back away from such things, as he was a hero, after all, but...it was just too risky. Gaining Zelda's undying affection was hard enough as it was.

And really, how did one go about asking a glowing symbol of wisdom and power for dating advice?


End file.
